verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X/The absurdity of that formally known as reality but which now tends to go by unreality
Have any of you ever thought about just how absurd reality really is? I know I have but then again I'm the kind of person who thinks about these kinds of questions. I mean take for instance counting one of the if not the simplest mathematical action one can take. How the heck did the relatively simple action of counting out pebbles on the ground lead to such diverse fields as algebraic topology and complex analysis? How is that the simple action of worshipping anscestor spirits evolved into such diverse religions and religious organisations as Christianity, Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism, Sikhism, Jainism, Discordianism, Mormonism, Scientology, Thelema, Pastafarianism, Jediism, Theosophy, Rosicrusianism, Rastafarianism, Raelism and Freemasonry? Or how did the simple action of observing natural phenomena lead people to build advanced supercomputers and delve into the meta-absurd level of reality known as Quantum Mechanics? Or how did the invention of the wheel lead to electric cars and BMX bicycles? If reality (or the universe if you want to be pedantic) is a probabilistic accident then might all of human and otherterrestrial ingenuity also be a probabilistic accident? If so then what would have happened if Fortuna hadn't blessed us with the possible world we're in? What might have happened if Rome hadn't slowly started to crumble from within? Or would the world have been different if we hadn't discovered Quantum Mechanics back in 1877 when Ludwig 'random brain' Boltzmann hadn't suggested that energy could be quantisized i.e. separated into discrete parts? Would the world have been better off if the Library of Alexadria wasn't burned and Hypatia skinned alive? How would the world have progressed if religion was treated as science and science was treated as religion? Such questions tax the minds of many people but because we do not have the means to see them in action we have to continue on through this absurd journey called life. If God is real then they must be a loon since only a loon would create a place as absurd as the universe. The majority of religious people tend to consider the idea of life being a probabilistic accident as completely absurd when it's they who are absurd with their absurd ceremonies, absurd rules and belief that an all powerful loon commonly known as God would have the time, money and patience to create something as complex and weird as the universe? There are some who believe that the world is run by Hollywood or Disney yet if this is true then what does that mean for common people like you and me? If the world is run by secret and not so secret organizations then surely this shows how absurd the world really is? Since let's be honest who would have the time and patience to create a conspiracy which covers everything from Disney Cartoons to Quantum Mechanics? If the conspiracy theorists are correct then might they too be part of the conspiracy they claim to combat and if so what would be the point of lying to us? Furthermore if a secret society of secrets does run the planet then who runs them? This question leads to an infinite regress whereby cause 1 is caused by cause 2 and cause 2 is caused by cause 3 and so on and so forth all the way through to infinity and beyond. Category:Blog posts